Marriage
Requirements - Lvl 40 - Both male and female players - 2 rings Weddings '''Ordinary weddings - '''Can only be hosted once, will cost amethysts, the couple will gain 1000 Serendipity points and will only last 20 mins. At Ordinary weddings, you can toss ordinary candy for 38 (?) returned gold coins. You get 1 free toss for Ordinary candy. Tossing candy will also give you Serendipity Points. '''Luxurious weddings- '''Can be hosted once per day, will cost 100 returned gold coins (80 for VIP), the couple will gain 3000 Serendipity points and will last 20 mins. At Luxurious weddings, you can toss both ordinary and luxurious candy. Ordinary costing 38 returned gold coins and Luxurious for - - returned gold coins. You get 1 free toss for Luxurious Candy. '''Extravagant weddings - '''This can be hosted once per day, will cost 1000 returned gold coins (800 for VIP), the couple will gain 20000 Serendipity points and will last 20 mins. At Extravagant weddings, you can toss all the candies. You can toss Extravagant candy for - - returned gold coins. You get 1 free toss for Extravagant candy. Honeymoon Ordinary - will cost you 199,999 amethysts. The couple will gain 1000 Affection. This doesn't include a Carriage. Romantic - This will cost 100 returned gold coins (80 for VIP). The couple will gain 3x affection. This doesn't include a carriage. True Love - Will cost 520 returned gold coins (416 for VIP). The couple will gain 10x affection. This includes a carriage. Mythical - Will cost 888 returned gold coins (711 for VIP).The couple will instantly gain x20 affection. This includes a carriage. Marriage Level Using Serendipity you can upgrade your marriage level. You can gain Serendipity from Cross Server Challenges, weddings and send flowers to your partner. 1 flower will gain 10 Serendipity points, 99 will gain 990, 999 will gain 9990. Every 20 levels will upgrade Marriage Lvl by 1. Everlasting Love (Lvl 1) - +500 damage dealt Ocean Deep Love (Lvl 2) - Certain chance to absorb *1%+1000 HP while attacking Devoted (Lvl 3) - Damage increase 6% each attack Spellbound (Lvl 4) - Chance to make target dizzy with each attack. Bound (Lvl 5) - Triggers Superpower when HP is low. Ring Upgrade Using Affection you can upgrade your ring. This will be obtained from Cross Server Challenges and Honeymoons. Every 10 ring Levels, it will transform your ring into a higher quality. A maximum ring will be Lvl 10 with 150 Levels of Development. Development also costs Affection, but slightly less. Development will upgrade your ring's stats by 1% each Lvl. Gifts and Tree of Love In the gifts panel, you can send unbound gifts. You can send Nymphs, A Dark Dragon, Wings, Mystic EXP potions, Eudaemon morphs, Dragon morphs, clothing and Mythic Dragon Orbs. In Tree of Love, you can spend 100 returned gold coins (80 for VIP) to open it for all players on the server. If you open the tree you get 100 Vigor Potions to upgrade your tree level. Other players blessing your tree have a chance to get x2 Vigor Potions. To open the Tree of Love you must be Lvl 60 or above. Your Tree will give you stats and everytime someone blesses your tree, it will upgrade it's Blessing Level which will also increase stats.